<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>preparation by strawberrySouda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986463">preparation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda'>strawberrySouda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Literal Sleeping Together, Lowercase, M/M, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he survived breaking into the ice court and helped swindle the (former) richest man in ketterdam straight into his rightful prison cell. he can charm (or shoot, or gamble; he's not picky) his way out of any sticky situation. saints' sake, he's one of kaz brekker's most trusted men--as much as dirtyhands has the capacity to trust, he supposes. he's done countless jobs that should have gotten him killed a long, long time ago, and even had the audacity to do them with a smile most of the time.</p>
<p>no amount of charm or criminal expertise could have ever come close to giving him the tools necessary to deal with one sound-asleep wylan van eck who has absolutely no right to be so cute, in jesper's honest and humble opinion.</p>
<p>--<br/>can u tell i was yearning when i wrote this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i missed them</p>
<p>if ur expecting High Quality i hate to say it but i think u might be sorely disappointed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>oh</em><em>, saints</em><em>, </em>jesper thinks. <em>nothing could have prepa</em><em>red me for this</em><em>.</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>he survived breaking into the ice court and helped swindle the (former) richest man in ketterdam straight into his rightful prison cell. he can charm (or shoot, or gamble; he's not picky) his way out of any sticky situation. saints' sake, he's one of kaz brekker's most trusted men--as much as dirtyhands has the capacity to trust, he supposes. he's done countless jobs that should have gotten him killed a long, long time ago, and even had the audacity to do them with a smile most of the time.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>no amount of charm or criminal expertise could have ever come close to giving him the tools necessary to deal with one sound-asleep wylan van eck who has absolutely <em>no right </em><em>to be so cute</em><em>,</em> in jesper's honest and humble opinion.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>it's not even an irregular occurrence for them to sleep in the same place--there's no reason for him to be so... affected. when you share a bed with someone nearly every night, you'd think you might get used to it. jesper had certainly thought so, but since he falls asleep with the speed and force of a brick being tossed into an ocean, it really isn't often that wylan falls asleep first. <em>wouldn't be too much of a shame if this happens more often, </em>he thinks.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>he shakes his head and focuses anew. it's almost half past three, but to be fair, he'd told wylan not to be surprised if he was still gone in the morning; technically, his exact words had been, "kaz always seems to have something that'll make you stay," but jesper has never been one to deal with semantics. he can either stop being a coward and just get in bed, risking waking wylan up (and really, he's such a pretty sleeper, it would be a crime to wake him), or <em>keep</em> being a coward and go sleep in one of the guest rooms before proceeding to pretend he spent the night in his old room in the slat.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><em>well,</em> jesper thinks wryly, <em>i've always loved a bit of risk. </em>this isn't usually the kind of risk he has in mind, but it'll do.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>before he even registers his actions, he finds himself in bed, and wylan is just as still as he was when jesper first came in. if he'd known it would be this easy, he would have done it right away. he breathes a sigh of relief, but regrets it the second after. wylan shifts, turning towards him, and jesper thinks, <em>are you fucking kidding me. all that, and a sigh is what sells me out?</em></p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"hey," wylan mumbles, "i thought you weren't gonna be back."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>jesper ruffles his hair. "and give you peace and quiet? never. not a chance, merchling." wylan snorts and jesper wraps his other arm around him, pulling him closer. he can at least cuddle wylan as a sort of apology for waking him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"you don't have to keep calling me that, you know."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"well, where's the fun in that?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"you're technically a merchling, too, now."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>excuse </em>me?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>jesper feels wylan's smug smile against his chest. "don't dish it out if you can't take it."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"how dare you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>wylan fakes the most obnoxious yawn jesper has ever heard. "wow, i sure am tired, suddenly. maybe we should go to sleep."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"i'm not just gonna let you get away with--"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>goodnight</em><em>, </em>jes."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>jesper pouts. "so mean." even so, he presses a kiss to the top of wylan's head and murmurs, "goodnight." after a few seconds, he adds, "<em>merchling</em><em>.</em>"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's half past 4 and this took me 2hrs im so . tired</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>